1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally to wireless communications and more particularly to wireless headset and/or headphone communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications offer its users the ability to be “wired” from almost anywhere in the world using cellular telephones, satellite telephones, wireless local area networks, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with radio frequency (RF) interfaces, laptop computers with RF interfaces and other such devices. Such wireless communications have been extended to personal wireless networks, such as the one defined by the Bluetooth specification. One particularly popular use of personal wireless networks is to provide a wireless headset for a cellular telephone, personal computer, laptop, et cetera. The Bluetooth specification provides specific guidelines for providing such wireless headset functionality.
In particular, Bluetooth provides a headset profile that defines protocols and procedures for implementing a wireless headset to a device private network. Once configured, the headset functions as the device's audio input and output. As further defined by the Bluetooth specification, the headset must be able to send AT (ATtention) commands and receive resulting codes, such that the headset can initiate and terminate calls. The Bluetooth specification also defines some headset profile restrictions, which include:
The ultimate headset is assumed to be the only use case active between the two devices;
The transmission of audio is based on continuously variable slope delta (CVSD) modulation. The result is a monophonic audio of a quality that normally will not have perceived audio degradation;
Only one audio connection at a time is supported between the headset and audio gateway;
The audio gateway controls the synchronous connection orientated (SCO) link establishment and release. The headset directly connects and disconnects the internal audio stream upon SCO link establishment and release. Once the link is established, valid speech exists on the SCO link in both directions;
The headset profile offers only basic inoperability such that the handling of multiple calls at the audio gateway is not supported;
It is assumed that the headset user interface can detect user initiated action, such as the pressing of a button.
While a wireless headset provides cord-free operation between the headset and the host device (i.e., the audio gateway), there still must be a physical connectivity between the earpiece and microphone of the headset. Since connectivity limits the physical structure that could be used for a wireless headset and, in many cases, results in headsets that are cumbersome to use and uncomfortable to wear.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for a modular headset that is less cumbersome, more discrete, and more comfortable to wear.